Squib and Wizard
by Foxwild
Summary: Emma Figg, vie depuis toujours chez sa grande-tante Arabella Figg cracmol. Après avoir grandit bercer par des histoire de magie. Elle fait son entrée dans le monde de Pourdlard avec une nouvelle génération qui ne fait pas de différence entre les 4 maisons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A peine le réveil allumé, je me levai… Oui, je suis comme ça. J'adore le matin, les premières chaleurs du soleil du mois d'août et la fraîcheur de la brume qui se dépose sur l'herbe tôt le matin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne ferme jamais les volets. Je m'extirpai enfin de mes couvertures chaudes et vertes… eh oui, même si je suis à Gryffondor, j'aime le vert !

Puis je descendis pour voir ma grand-tante Arabella Figg. Mais si, vous savez, la baby-sitter du grand Harry Potter, et de surcroît sa voisine quand il vivait encore à Little Whinging, Surrey. Et bien qu'elle soit une cracmol, j'étudie à Poudlard depuis cinq ans et vis chez elle depuis … toujours !

J'oubliais, je me présente Emma Figg, sorcière à Gryffondor, issue de géniteur ni sorciers, ni Moldus… Enfin, je n'en sais rien, aillant grandi chez une cracmol. Mais malgré son statut, elle m'a toujours raconté beaucoup d'histoires sur la magie. Grâce à elle, je suis arrivée à Poudlard en, en mettant plein la vue à James Sirius Potter. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à bien nous entendre, car deux ans, ce n'est pas long, n'est-ce-pas ?! Mais en fait, tout a commencé quand je lui ai révélé qui était ma grand-tante. Car si James était adorable, il devint dès ce moment un diablotin capable de se moquer de son père et de ses couches culottes, toujours gentiment, bien évidemment.

Après avoir mangé les œufs brouillés de ma grand-tante et m'être lavée, je vérifiai une fois de plus mes valises, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la rentrée. Je passais juste ma dernière semaine de vacances au Terrier, étant invitée gracieusement par mes amis, qui y logeaient ! Car mon amie Lucy Weasley avait joué une de ses cartes secrètes, pour me faire céder, la vipère, et je ne pouvais donc en aucun cas refuser. En effet, tout le monde avait remarqué ma langue qui ne pouvait se taire, du moins sur ce que ma grand-tante m'avait innocemment raconté. Mais aussi, car George Weasley en personne avait tellement entendu parler de moi qu'il viendrait lui-même me chercher si je lui faisais l'affront de refuser. Ou c'est tout du moins ce qu'Olivia et Lucy m'avaient dit dans l'une de leurs lettres.

Cependant, avant de raconter cette joyeuse cacophonie, il serait sûrement préférable de raconter le tout début du commencement…


	2. Chapter 1

A la veille de chacun de chaque 25 juillet Arabella Figg une petite femme rondelette au chignon grisonnant , obligeait sa petite protégé à aller dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'était comme Noël avant l'heure. Arabella la faisait attendre sagement et se coucher tôt pour avoir la surprise, que petit salon soit joliment décoré, de vétuste banderole coloré. La petite Emma Figg descendait les étoiles pleins les yeux pour découvrir sa _grand-tante_ vêtu, de la plus belle de ses robes, avec des cadeaux sur la table avec un petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire. Ce matin-là avec les quelque cadeaux que la maitresse de maison aimait offrir, il y avait une lettre. Une lettre large et de la couleur d'un parchemin, comme Arabella les recevait souvent. Des lettres sorcières avec un vrai parchemin. Cependant, ce matin, la lettre était adressée à..

_**Miss E. Figg,**_

_**Deuxième chambre du premier étage**_

_**5, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, **_

_**Surrey. **_

Redressant la tête, elle regardait _sa tante_ les yeux brillants et le sourire pincer. A sa grande surprise, Emma lui tendait l'enveloppe pour la laissé l'ouvrir. Doucement elle décacheta la lettre et prenait le parchemin le plus à l'extérieur et lui tendait celui qui était censé être vue le premier.

_**Chère Miss Figg,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

_**La rentré étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**_

_**Veuillez croire, chère Miss Figg, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

_**Neville Londubat**_

_**Directeur adjoint.**_

_**Elle eu 11 ans**_

Le jeudi 27 août Arabella Figg la réveillait à l'aurore.

_Emma ;_

Elle me pressait de me réveiller au plus vite et que je m'habille, car elle avait une surprise pour moi. Répondant à ses sollicitations, je descendais dans le salon. Où Arabella se tenait prête avec la sacoche qu'elle m'avait offerte à mon anniversaire. Je savais que cela paraissait osé, mais elle m'avait demandé de ne pas l'ouvrir avant un grand moment et sachant que sa parole était d'or, je l'avais écouté. Alors qu'elle désignait la chaise face à elle. Je m'y assoyais prestement, elle me tendait la petite besace. Un appareil photo s'y trouvait et pas n'importe quel appareil. Un appareil photo sorcier, d'où les photos développées bougeaient Et sur la table elle laissait glissée un prospectus coloré qui parlait du **LONDON ZOO**.

Nous partions par le premier bus, qui devait nous mener à Londres. Pour ensuite prendre une navette exclusivement direction le zoo. Le billet en main, nous nous dirigions tout d'abord vers les volières. Pour ensuite passer devant les jolies perruches. Ainsi, finir devant les gigantesques rapaces. Alors qu'un aigle solitaire tournoyait seul dans les airs, dans le coin le plus haut de la volière. Je le prenais en photo. Lorsque le flash s'en-clachait, il se stoppait. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortit de l'enclot, mais nous ne voyions pas qu'il redescendait en pique vers nous et d'un battement d'aile humide il se redressait, pour nous mouiller, surprise des gens qui avait assisté à la scène rigolaient de nos tenu.

Nous arrivions au vivarium, il y avait peu de monde, mais aussi presque aucun aquarium d'occuper. Sauf celui d'un serpent, qui lui semblait dormir. Ma tante me lisait sa description. Mon nez collé à la vitre, du bout du doigt je simulais le fait de le caressé. Plus j'allais et je venais, plus la queue du serpent frétillait, sous mon doigt. Le lisse du carreau laissait place à une surface écailleuse. Abasourdis je m'arrêtais, mais le serpent relevait la tête, comme s'il m'incitait à continuer.

_« __**Arabella, Il..**__ »_

_« __**Oui, il a besoins de chaleur !**__ »_

Le sourire qu'elle me lançait était comme une évidence pour elle ! Avant de sortir du bâtiment, pour continuer la promenade, je le prenais en photo. À L'extérieur nous longions pleins d'enclos de différents animaux, alors que nous passions devant celui des gros rongeurs. Une horde de blaireau nous suivaient, tout le long du grillage, qui nous séparait d'eux. Le plus robuste en tête de troupe, avait le pelage qui bougeait, alors que j'allais prendre une photo de lui, la tête d'un tout petit apparaissait. Nous traversions un large ponton, d'où nous pouvions voir de chaque côté des singes. Nous passions l'enclot vitré des hyènes, pour celui des lions. Alors que je prenais en photo un lion, je me rendais compte qu'il me faisait un clin d'œil. Surprise, je le regardais fixement et je comprenais qu'il me regardait depuis le début. Il se levait souplement et s'approchait avec candeur vers moi. Son museau frottait doucement la baie vitrée, face à moi. Je faisais coller ma main contre le verre et le lion frottait sa crinière au même endroit, c'était comme si je sentais ses poils contre ma paume. Et le charme fut rompu quand un garçon me bousculait pour voir aussi le lion de très près.. après cela, plus aucun animales ne m'avais autant intéressé que le majestieu Lion..

Midi sonnait, nous partions prendre notre repas au chaudron baver. Notre assiette finis, elle allait saluer le barman _Tom_ le vieille homme semblait rougir à la vue de ma tante, quand elle lui demandait aimablement de nous faire passer. Je n'étais jamais allé dans l'arrière boutique, mais quand nous étions arrivés devant un mur le barman tapait successivement sur les briques du bout de sa baguette et le mur s'ouvrait de lui-même pour nous présenter le chemin de Travers bondé de sorcier en tout genre. Ils se distinguaient par leur chapeau et leur longue robe ! Alors que nous longions la grande rue, un bâtiment blanc dominait tout le quartier. Nous gravissions les quelques marches. Ma _tante_ entrait, mais une plaque gravée attirait mon attention.

_**« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. » **_

Après ses mots la peur prenait mon ventre et je ne lâchais plus la main d'Arabella. Elle se dirigeait vers le guichet le plus éloigné de l'entrée pour s'arrête face à un haut remontoir et y glissait un bout de papier vers un nez crochu. À la suite un gobelin arrivait sur notre droite et il nous demandait de le suivre. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, dans un véhicule munie de grande roue, qui parcourait un vide immense. Nous nous arrêtions à une porte ou ma _tante_ lui donnait une minuscule clés. La porte ronde s'ouvrait doucement, pour laisser voir une pièce, de moitié remplie d'or. Alors que je regardais ma tante subjuguée, par tout cet or. Elle me faisait simplement signe d'y rentrer en me donnant ma liste de fourniture, où était inscrit à la main le prix de chacun des livres et de la baguette.

_«__** Est ce mon coffre ?**__ »_ Elle me répondait d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

Après être allé chercher mes uniforme chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, nous partions faire la dernière courses de la journée, ma tante me laissait entrée chez Ollivander seule, encore une fois.. à peine entrée je découvrais un groupe d'enfant qui devait avoir mon âge, attendre patiemment, assis sur une chaise. La première qui prenait conscience que je me trouvais dans le magasin, était une rousse aux yeux vairon l'un bleu l'autre beaucoup plus foncer, un sourire venait fendre son visage pale où nicher quelque tache de rousseur, sur ses pommettes. Elle poussait du coude une brune à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus foncés me scrutaient et elle me souriait par la même occasion. Avant que je n'ai pu répondre à leur sourie, un boulet me percutait, mes fesses faisaient grincer le parquet. Je redressais la tête pour voir l'idiot qui était retombé à genoux. Mes yeux glissaient sur un garçon métis, aux cheveux crépu presque roux et les joues coloré de rouges ! Voulant lui dire ce que je pensais de sa maladresse, j'encrais mes yeux dans les siens pers et mon cœur ratait un battement, ma bouche muette.. La fille rousse surgissait derrière moi et m'aidait à me redresser.

_«__** Est ce que ça va ? Fred n'est pas du genre à droit, faut ne pas trop lui en vouloir !**__ » _Elle me soulevait le bras droit et la brune mon bras gauche pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

_« __**Ha.. Je.. D'acc..m..Merci !**__ » _sans pouvoir me contrôler, je bafouillais.

Derrière elle je pouvais voir un autre garçon roux se raillait du dit Fred, toujours rouge de gène. Tous les quatre quittaient le magasin avec leur baguette. Alors que je reprenais contenance doucement, je découvrais un vieil homme me regardait malicieusement. À son guichet il me tendait cinq baguettes différentes d'un bois sombre, presque noir.

« _**Peut-être que..**_ » Puis il me laissait pour vagabonder entre les rayons de boites. Il revenait avec une boite coloré et en sortait une rouge foncé, avec un filament qui l'enlaçait de la couleur d'un jaune ou peut-être doré.. _«__**Bois de houx, au cœur crin de licorne . 30,5 centimètres… Souple**__ » _En main, son air patient ne me disais rien qui vaille, d'un coup un éclair violet jaillit doucement du bout de la baguette pour descendre le long du filament et terminé dans ma paume. Une chaleur douce inondait mon corps.. !

_« __**Est ce ma baguette ? **__»_Toujours surprise de ce qui venait de se passé

_« __**Oui, Miss la baguette choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse !**__ »_

_« __**Mai.. Mais vous avez vue sa couleur !?**__ »_

_« __**Si vous ne savez pas l'utilisé, ce n'est pas vous qui aurez honte, mais elle ! **__»_

_« __**Monsieur, c'est une baguette, donc je respecte le choix, mais les autres vont se moqué ! **__»_

_«__** Miss, réfléchissez pourquoi votre grand-tante n'a aucune ressemblance avec vous !? **__»_

Et il disparaissait dans le fond de sa boutique. Ses mots étaient blessant, la tête basse, la main gantée de sa _tante_ lui pressais doucement l'épaule. Mais elle rangeait doucement la baguette dans la boite tout aussi coloré et la prenait en main. Arrivant à la maison, elles préparaient sa valise avec tout le nécessaire qui était possible. Elle avait préféré ne pas dire ce dont le vendeur de baguette avait émit de dire, pas que ce sujet était devenu tabou entre elles mais, au fils du temps elle avait apprit que c'était inutile d'en faire une différence. La rentrée fut dans trois jours.


	3. Chapter 2 Première année

Le 1er septembre, à 9h 30 nous arrivions à la gare toutes les deux. Je voyais, pas conséquent qu'elle savait où se trouver l'entrée, mais qu'elle voulait que je la trouve seule.. Pour les prochaines fois. Alors que nous suivions une famille armé de leur chariot blindé de valise à l'insigne de Poudlard, ils étaient arrêtés devant un mur de brique et d'un cou l'un s'élançait avec son chariot et avant de percuté le mur il avait disparu à travers. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés je regardais tante Arabella, ses yeux brillaient, mais son regard était ailleurs.

_« __**Tu as grandis si vite.**__ » _De sa main ganté, elle me caressait la joue «_** Je peux pas rentrée.. Enfin, il faut que tu le fasses seule ! **__»_

_« __**Comme dans les magasin !**__ »_

_« __**Oui, un jeune sorcier, as la trace.. **__»_Elle me tendait un bout de papier et me dit. «_**Trouve Harry Potter et donne lui, il te dira la marche à suivre**__ »_

L'embrassant une dernière fois, j'empoignais mon chariot et courais les yeux fermé vers le mur. L'atmosphère fut d'un cou plus chaleureuse et un broya m'arrivait progressivement aux oreilles. Papier en main je remarquais, une multitude de tête rousse et sous la demande d'Arabella je cherchais du regard Harry Potter. Un hululement de ma chouette effraie dans une direction où je pouvais voir Harry Potter qui embrassait son fils.. Plus je m'approchais et plus je reconnaissais le garçon que j'avais vue dans la boutique de baguette.

_«__** Bonjour**_**. **» Faisais-je timidement

_« __**Papa, c'est Elle que Fred à percuté !**__ »_

_« __**Bonjour !Ho James calme toi veux-tu ?**__ »_

_« __**..Mais pa'p.. **__»_

_« __**Elle, elle s'appelle Emma Figg ! **__» _faisais-je vexé

Harry Potter était surprit

_« __**Figg !? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ? **__»_

_« __**Euh.. Si si! **__» _Je lui tendais le parchemin plier.

Un mince sourire apparaissait sur le visage de monsieur Potter, ses yeux finir par me couver comme ma tante le faisait souvent.

_«__** Bon, Miss Emma. James ici présent fait aussi son entré en première année avec quelque, de ses cousins alors si tu veux, pour le début tu peux passer le trajet avec eux !**__ » _dit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

_« __**Euh.. Je ne veux**__»_J'étais couper par l'arrivé des filles qui étaient aussi chez Ollivander, avec derrière elle le Fred toujours rougissant qui me regardait.

_«__** James, tu te dépêche on va.. ! **__» _Et elle posait les yeux sur moi _ «__** Mais tu es celle que Fred à percuté ! au faite moi c'est Lucy Weasley !**__ »_

_« __**Oui ! Moi c'est Emma Figg, vous faite tous votre rentrée ? **__»_

_« __**Oui, tu viens avec nous ? Et voici Olivia Londubat !**__ »_Me disait-elle en me montrant la brun à ses coté, qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

_« __**Beh.. monsieur Potter me le proposait, alors pourquoi pas ! **__»_Et sous le regard indigné de James Potter je suivais sa cousine et son amie dans le train, qui avait sifflé le départ. Assis, nous faisions tous connaissances ils me racontaient que de leurs cousins et sœurs étaient déjà à Poudlard. Durant tout le trajet Fred était silencieux, mais il n'était pas à l'écart des discussions. Je m'assoyais à ses côtés pour lui parler intimement.

_« __**Je ne t'en veux pas Fred, tu n'a juste pas fait attention ! **__»_

_« __**Je sais mais c'est tellement souvent, que s'en est démoralisant..**__ »_ Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

_« __**Si tu veux je t'aiderais à le combattre**__ »_Tout en lui fut un clin d'œil, sans m'imaginais qu'il allait rougir. Puis se mettre à rire. Son rire me faisait rougir, sous les yeux curieux d'Olivia. Et d'un cou je me souvenais de ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

_« __**Londubat, mais tu es la fille du directeur adjoint ? **__»_

_« __**Oui ! Mais il est aussi professeur de Botanique et directeur de la maison Gryffondor !**__ »_

_«__** Whaou !Des maison.. il y en a vraiment 4 maisons ?**__ »_

_« __**Oui, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ! Tu ne le savais pas ?**__ »_

_« __**Si, enfin ma tante est cracmol, donc elle m'a dit que si je ne savais pas, il valait mieux demander **__» _Leur yeux étaient devenu rond, sauf Fred qui semblait arrêté de rire, pour me demandé.

_«__** C'est quoi être « cracmol » ? Parce que, ma famille dit de ma petite sœur l'est peut-être.. **__»_

_«__** C'est une personne sans pouvoir magiques, née dans une famille de sorciers**__ » _Alors qu'un silence gênant était tombé.

_« __**Et c'est bien de vivre comme un moldu entièrement, parce que tante Hermione fait les deux, mais papa ne se passe pas de magie !? **__»_ Demandait curieusement James.

_« __**Je trouve que oui, c'est une magie qui ne se limite pas, qu'a une baguette. Je ne veux pas passé pour trop optimiste. Mais être cracmol, c'est vivre dans 2 mondes comme un poisson dans l'eau. Avoir une vie comme les moldus, mais voir en vrai ce que certains ne font que lire dans des livres, comme la magie.**__ »_

Le silence gênant avait pris place dans le compartiment, mais c'était James qui le coupait encore.

_« __**Vous vous voyez allé dans quelle maison ? Moi ma maman dit que je suis un vrai lion !**__ »_

_« __**Un lion.. ? Pourquoi un lion ? **__» _Olivia qui voyait mon trouble et venait encore me porté secoure.

_« __**Chaque maison est symbolisé par un animale. Serdaigle, par un aigle **__»_

_«__** Serpentard, par un serpent. **__»_ ajoutait Lucy

_«__** Poufsouffle, par un blaireau**__. »_Puis Fred

_« __**Et Gryffondor par..**__ »_ Et James que je coupais.

_« __**Un lion..**__ »_

Et c'est comme cela que je leurs contaient mon aventure au zoo de Londres. Ensuite, leur montré les photos mouvante que j'avais prises. Avec celle de l'aigle, qui nous avait éclaboussées, ils avaient bien rigolé ! Assise à côté de Fred j'étais plus près de la fenêtre.

Alors que je scrutais le paysage, qui défilait. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et le silence qui me faisait partir dans les Morphée. Mes yeux s'ouvraient, lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus océans, qui portait une insigne de préfet en Chef ouvrait la porte.

_« __**Tu leurs dira que Teddy dit que l'on est bientôt arrivé !**__ »_ me chuchotait-il, alors que je bougeais doucement la tête de bas en haut.

Quand il fermait la porte, je me rendais compte que Fred dormit la tête posée sur mon épaule. Ne sachant pas comment le réveillé, je prenais une grande goulet d'oxygène et pivotais la tête, puis lui soufflais dans les cheveux. Recommençant encore une fois, vu qu'il ne bougeait pas. Puis encore une fois, mais alors que j'allais souffler, il avait levé la tête pour se tourner vers moi. Mes lèvres en bouche de poisson étaient donc écrasées contre les siennes quelque peu fatigué. Ce qui me faisait relâcher toute l'air que je tenais dans ma bouche pour le faire vibrée sur sa sienne. Louchant sur ses yeux, il partait dans une hilarité qui réveillait tout le monde. Pendant qu'ils le dévisageaient, je me souvenais.

_« __**Teddy à dit que l'on est bientôt arrivé.**__ »_

Et nous nous changions, en vitesse. Arrivant à la gare de Prés-au-lard, un demi-géant nous appelait tous et je pus voir que mes nouveaux amis le connaissaient. Donc le dénommé Hagrid amenait tous les premières années au château en passant à travers un grand lac noir. Réussissant à se loger à cinq dans une barque en tête de peloton. Nous arrivions à un grand escalier qui montait au château.


	4. Chapter 3

Alors que nous arrivions dans un hall, une grande porte nous faisait face. Hagrid frappait dessus de ses grandes mains. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans un couloir adjacent, les portes s'ouvraient sur un grand homme vêtu d'une cape.

_« __**Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Londubat, ainsi que le principales adjoint. Avant de vous faire rentrées il serait important de vous informé comment va se passé la prochaine demi-heure qui va suivre ! **__»_ Il nous regardait tous attentivement de son mètre quatre-vingt _« __**Vous allez rentrer en ordre par deux, et vous arrêté devant une estrade ou se situera un tabouret et un chapeau. Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous viendrait, vous asseoir. Bien si cela est compris nous allons pouvoir faire l'entrée dans le Grande Salle**__ » _Sa voix était posée, mais ferme.

Tous entassé devant l'estrade, Monsieur Londubat commençait par appelé.

_« __**Avallone Clovisse**__ » _se fut un garçon châtain aux cheveux fou qui s'asseyait sur le tabouret, son visage enfantin contrasté avec ses pupilles sombres. « _**SERDAIGLE **__»_

_« __**Balfour Louise**__» _Une natte rousse lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, dont une frange qui lui cachait les yeux _«__** POUFSSOUFLE**__ »_

_Un garçons fut envoyé a Serdaigle. _

_« __**Caldwell Gabrielle **__» _Elle devait faire ma taille, brune avec les cheveux coupé à la garçonne ses pommettes rosies et ses yeux en amande étaient d'un ambre éclatant._ « __**GRYFFONDOR**__ » _Elle se dirigeait à la table rouge et or sous les acclamations de tous.

Une fille fut envoyer à Poufsouffle ainsi qu'un garçon à Serdaigle.

_«__** Corner Lyall John, GRYFFONDOR**__ »_

_2 garçons envoyer à Serpentard_

_«__** Faust Clémence **__» _blonde typique aux yeux bleu et le nez droit en l'air_ « __**SERPENTARD**__ »_

_« __**Finnigan Clarence **__» _Ses cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval basse et les yeux gris semblait se perdre dans la foule_ «__** POUFSOUFFLE**__ »_

_« __**Figg Emma**__ »_ je regardais Lucy et Olivia qui étaient à mes côté avant de me dirigeais vers l'estrade, je m'assoyais sur le tabouret et entendu dans ma tête.

« _**Excentrique, même ta baguette te reflète, vois-tu ! Tu as un bon sens analytique mais Serpentard n'est pas pour toi. Je suis sur que tu sera doué dans ton travail, mais Serdaigle ne sera pas assez féroce pour toi.. GRYFFONDOR ! **__» _Allant m'asseoir à la table rouge et or attendre mes camarades. A peine assise j'étais accueillit, par une très jolie 5ème année. Ses soyeux cheveux blond encadré sont aussi jolie visage où demeuraient ses iris bleu.

_« __**Bienvenue Emma, moi c'est Victoire Weasley ! **__» _son sourire illuminait son visage.

_«__** Mer..merci ! **__»_ incapable de trop articulé. Un souvenir de ce qu'Annabelle m'avait raconté refaisait surface dans mon esprit. _«__** Tu es une vélane . Je veux dire une demi-vélane car il n'y a que ta mère qui en est une !? **__»_

_«__** Oui ! Comme ma petite sœur Dominique **__»_ elle me montrait une 3ème année à la table de Serpentard aux cheveux roux vénitien, qui faisait ressortir son visage fin. _« __**Mais comment sais-t.. **__»_ Un nom que l'on entendait retenait notre attention.

_« __**Goldstein Elena **__» _En une haute queue de cheval, les cheveux auburn, montraient un visage pale et quelque tache de rousseur sur le nez, elle scrutait la foule avec une impatience sans nom, reflétait dans ses yeux d'un vert lunaire_ « __**SERPENTARD **__»_

_2 Serpentard et une Serdaigle._

_«__** Jordans**_ _**Lou **__» _Deux couette aux cheveux crépu au dessus de sa tête et les yeux noisettes qui fixé avec ferveur la table de Serdaigle_ «__** SERDAIGLE**__ »_

_«__** Londubat Olivia Alice **__», _la tête droite elle montait les marche doucement et s'assoyait prestement sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur la tête qui décidait. _«__**Londubat.., tout le contraire de son père à ton âge. Le tempérament calme, un discernement sans faille, relève de toute cette descendance de Gryffondor, toi tu ira à. .SERDAIGLE ! **__»_

3 première année à sa suite furent réparti dans les autres maisons, pour arrivé au tour de.

_« __**MacDonald Noémia » **_ses long cheveux blond partagé en deux petite natté, lui faisait un visage au joues ronde et les yeux d'une bleue pale étaient entouré de long cils_«__** GRYFFONDOR !**__ » _et elle venait s'asseoir à mes côté.

_« __**Macmillan Rigel, GRYFFONDOR**__ »_

_Un Gryffondor, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard._

_« __**Potter James Sirius **__», _il se dirigeait sur l'estrade, les yeux qui brillaient de confiance, le chapeau posé sur la tête une voix_«__** Un Potter ! Hum.., beaucoup de choses me viennent pour toi, mais toujours à la même conclusion, une vrai tête brûlé.. GRYFFONDOR !**__ »_

_«__** Rookwood Jonathan**__ » _Des exclamations se furent dans la salle._ «__** POUFSOUFFLE**__ » _le visage rouge il se dirigeait à la table jaune et noir.

Une Serdaigle, suivit une Gryffondor.

_« __**Thomas Marvin **__» _il était le portrait de Dean Thomas, sauf que ses cheveux étaient hérissé sur son crane_ «__** SERPENTARD**__ »_

... le professeur Londubat arrivait enfin aux W.

« _**Walpole, Thomas, SERDAIGLE**_»

– _ «__** Weasley Frédéric Antoine**__ »,_ les mains moites et les épaules qui tremblaient, il s'assoyait sur le tabouret _«__**Un nom que je connais. Tu es le contraire de celui qui à porté ce prénom avant toi, tu es un être loyale et posé. Un meilleur équilibre, pourra te mené loin...POUFSOUFFLE !**__ »_Et il partait s'asseoir à la tables de Poufsouffle sous leur acclamations.

_« __**Weasley Lucy Charlotte. **__» _ses yeux vairons regardaient la foule avec malice. _«__**Quelle savant mélange un traite à son sang et une moldu. Tu as cette ambition de Weasley, mais aussi une chose plus forte, plus rusé. Je sais...SERPENTARD ! **__»_Victoire et une jeune fille aux cheveux cerise de la tables de Serdaigle c'étaient levé en ovation.

Et la répartition ce finissait sur un Poufsouffle.

Après son discours le professeur Londubat, faisait apparaître d'un geste tout les plats, tous plus succulent les un que les autres, sur les longue tables. Étant assises de façon a voir la tables de Poufsouffle, je pouvais voir Fred qui rigolait avec le garçon aux cheveux bleus, plus foncer que dans le train. Alors que je le fixais distinctement, ses yeux rencontraient les miens.. Une lueur de fierté flottait dans son regard, accompagné d'un sourire et je devais détourner le regard, car je savais qu'a cet instant mes joues étaient teinté de rouges.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec mes 4 nouvelles camarades de chambre, je montais au plus de haut de la tour, pour découvrir nos lits et une salle de bain. Alors que Noémia et Gabrielle, avec qui j'avais beaucoup fait connaissance lors du repas regardaient les douches. Mon regard se portait sur les miroirs. Je remarquais encore un changement.. Depuis l'âge de 5 ans c'était comme si je me métamorphosé. Mes yeux bleu tiraient à présent plus sur le vert, mes épais cheveux auburn où leur pointe devinrent blond et lisse.. Des taches de rousseur avaient envahit tout mon corps, se qui me donnait une légère couleur matte. Alors que je regardais les rousseur plus prononcer sur mon nez, je pouvais voir que ce dernier était plus fin et que le bout remontait.. Arabella me disait souvent que c'était la puberté, mais qu'il fallait que je l'informe de chaque changement, que je remarquerais. Je la prenais comme ma mère, mais elle avait été franche avec moi, même si je portais son nom, elle était comme ma baby-sitter à long terme... Noémia me secouait doucement l'épaule.

_«__** On devrait aller se coucher ! Demain va être une longue journée ! **__» _

_« __**Tu n'as qu'a y allé je dois envoyer une lettres. **__»_

Je me dirigeais vers ma commode de lit et y trouvais ce que je voulais, une plume, son encrier et un parchemin. Lors des cours que me donnée Arabella, elle m'avait initié à la plume.

**Chère Arabella,**

** J'ai passé bon voyage, avec mes nouveaux amis, Lucy Weasley, Olivia Londubat, Fred Weasley et James Potter. Comme tu me l'avais dit Harry Potter m'a dit ce que je devais faire. Et j'ai la joie de te dire que le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, même si il m'avait parlé de Serpentard et Serdaigle !**

**Je m'arrête ici, car je pense qu'il est déjà tard pour écrire une lettre, mais il fallait que je te le dise.**

**PS : en parlant de change, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'ai remarqué que mon nez s'affinait et que le bout remontait**

**Tendrement Emma.**

Je tendais la lettre à _Hope_, ma chouette Effraie et elle déployait ses ailes dans la pénombre.

Le premier réveille sonnait dans la chambre, la chaleur de mes couvertures m'incitait à mettre ma couverture sur ma tête. Alors que l'une de mes camarade dont je connaissais vaguement le prénom avait fini de se préparer au bout d'un quart d'heure. J'entendais Noémia se lamenter.

_« __**Vous n'allez pas rester aux lits, jusqu'à ce qu'il faille courir quand même !? **__»_ J'entendais deux lits plus loin des grognements qui devaient être ceux de Gabrielle. _« __**Les filles vous n'allez pas m'obliger a utiliser les grands moyens dès le premier jour ! **__»_ Ce n'était pas une question, mais cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Sans attendre, un grognement provenait de lui lit de Gabrielle et du mien. _« __**Hum.. D'accord ! **__» _D'un coup mes couvertures étaient violemment tirées vers le bas pour arriver au pied de mon lit. Je me redressais par la même occasion et me rendais compte que pour Gabrielle c'était la même chose. Nous nous entre-regardions puis regardions Noémia, baguette en main le regard fière, de son exploit.

_« __**Comment tu as fait ça ?**__ »_ demanda Gabrielle fascinée.

_« __**C'est Nathan.. mon frère qui me l'a appris c'est un sortilège d'attraction, il l'a souvient utiliser sur-moi ! **__»_ Les pommettes rosie elle sourirait, sous nos exclamations de rire _« __**Enfin.. Vous avez maintenant un quart d'heure pour vous préparer. Pour que l'on récupère nos emplois du temps et que l'on retrouve le chemin de la Grande Salle ! **__»_ Nous énuméraient, clairement Noémia les doigts en l'air.

Ses cheveux blonds natté, elle nous attendait assis sur mon lit qui était le plus près de la porte. Gabrielle enfilait sa cape et moi je finissais de lacet ma chaussure. Nous finissions par descendre. Après avoir reçu nos emploie du temps, par Victoire avec qui nous restions. Un 4ème année au cheveux châtains, au même orbe bleu pale que Noémia portait un casquette à l'envers de couleur or et la visière plate et rouge, à l'effigie de Gryffondor. Il l'attrapait pour lui frotter la tête et lui souhaité une bonne journée, il devait être son frère Nathan.

Suivi pars la 3 seuls nouveau Gryffondor James Potter et ses nouveaux amis de chambre Lyall Corner et Rigel Macmillan pour aller à la Grande Salle.. Ils étaient très reconnaissables par leur touffe de cheveux, avec Potter les a roux foncer et aux épies très prononcé. Lyall était châtain foncé, avec une mèche discipliné sur le front. Alors que Rigel avait les cheveux beaucoup plus claires et frisés. Ils faisaient un charmant trio, Victoire passait le tableau et avant que l'on ne puisse la suivre, ils nous coupaient le chemin, James en tête et le nez en l'air. Nous allions à la grande salle sous les directives de Victoire, alors qu'elle nous expliquait le chemin de notre futur cours, mais tellement prise dans ses explications. Qu'elle ne remarquait pas nos têtes effrayer au nombre de couloir et de virage à prendre.. Les grandes porte passé, je voyais Lucy me faire de grands gestes assis à la table de Serdaigle au côté d'Olivia en face d'elle Fred.

_« __**Emma ! Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? Ma sœur Molly **__»_ Disait-elle en désignant la 4ème année aux cheveux cerise _« __**Dit que l'on peut s'asseoir à la table que l'on veut, sauf pour la rentrée et les dîner de fêtes**__ »_

_«__** Je.. **__»_ regardant autour de moi, pour voir Noémia déjà assise à la table de Gryffondor avec Gabrielle et Kaylee Truman. _« __**Je veux bien**__ »_

Notre premier cours en ce premier matin, était métamorphose avec Poufsouffle. Alors que nous trouvions tous juste la salle de classe. Le professeur Mutatio, c'était l'un des plus jeunes professeurs nous avait expliqué vaguement Victoire, il expliquait comment les cours se passeraient et tout d'abord il fallait que nous déposions notre baguette sur notre pupitre. Noémia qui était assise à côté de moi sortait de sa cape une belle baguette d'un bois clair. Debout il passait entre les tables et quand il se dirigeait à notre table.

_« __**Miss ?**__ »_

–_ « __**Figg, Monsieur !**__ »_

_« __**Miss Figg, quand compté vous faire comme vos camarades ? **__»_

_« __**Je.. Je suis obligeais monsieur?**__ »_Je le suppliais du regard.

_«__**Bien sur.. Où sinon avez vous quelque choses a vous reproché Miss?**__ » _sous son regard étrange, je sortais ma baguette coloré, qui était sans s'y méprendre aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

_« __**Bien ! Nous pouvons continuer le cour.. **__» _Et il partait dans un long discours..

_« __**Emma ta baguette est original ! **__» _me chuchotait Noémia à mes côtés. Derrière moi James assis à côté de Fred et leurs copains ricanaient. Avant que le professeur ne les réprimande. Un éclair blanc jaillissait du bout de ma baguette, pour former un arc de cercle autour de moi et s'immisce dans les cheveux de James assis derrière. Qui étaient devenus.. bleu, puis rose et en suit de suite. Sa tête était un arc-en-ciel.. Le professeur quelque peu moqueur avait quand même essayé de le dépêtré du sort mais rien de ce qu'il faisait, ne fonctionnait. La matinée passait vite et ce fut au déjeuner que le préfet en chef aux cheveux bleus venaient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_« __**Et bien notre jeune sorcière fait murmuré les tableaux d'elle des la rentré, et quel était ce sort ? **__»_ Son regard voulait être sérieux, mais l'intrigue planait dans ses iris. Je le regardais étrangement. Mes yeux durent lui mettre la puce à l'oreille alors il fixait un point face à lui et ses cheveux viraient au rose. La bouche entrouverte je ne comprenais pas comme cela, c'était produit. Et lorsqu'il, me regardait, il recommençait et les faisaient devenir jaune..

_«__** J'ai rien fait**__ »_ criais-je presque, les mains en l'air. Et ils se mirent tous a rigolé et le préfet en chef éclatait de rire. Se qui me vexais légèrement.. Les bras croisé j'attendais qu'il se calme.

_«__** Je suis un Métamorphomage**__ ». _Ma bouche entrouvert, souriait instinctivement ce qui devait me donné un air béat, mais je me reprenais vite.

_«__** Par Morgan ! Ça doit être cool ! Je veux dire, tu peux avoir tout les cheveux d'une vrai couleur **__» _Tout en lui montrant les miens_ « __**et tu peux changer les traits de ton visage !? Mais ce n'est pas commun d'être comme ça ! Les gens y doivent t'envier ?**__» _Je sursauté à chacune de mes question et j'en oubliais presque James aux cheveux coloré qui boudait au bout de la table.

_« __**Oui c'est cool, je peux même prendre un nez de canard !**__ » _ce qu'il faisait, puis revenait normal_ « __** Nous sommes deux dans le château, il y a aussi Tamara Nott qui est à Gryffondor**__» _Il me désignait la table de Serpentarde, où à côté de Dominique la sœur de Victoire, se trouvait une fille aux cheveux attaché au-dessus de sa tête, d'un vert scandinave, toute deux en grande discussion. _« __**Mais son frère jumeau ne l'est pas.. ! **__» _et il faisait la moue, mais se repris vite_ « __**Les gens se moquent plus que autre choses, oui ! **__» _Mes yeux faisaient des vas et vient entre le bleu océan de Teddy et le vert de Tamara, fasciné, par leur facultés. Dans ma tête les mots d'Arabella, me revenait à l'esprit.

_« __**Mais tu es amoureux !**__ »_ Ses cheveux commençaient à allé vers le jaune avant qu'il ne se reprenne, et redevienne bleu. Son regard balayait furtivement les alentour et fixer plus longtemps Victoire qui était pas loin mais pas assez pour entendre notre discussion.

_« __**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?**__ »_ L'inquiétude se lisait dans sa voix, alors qu'il c'était baissé vers moi.

_« __**Beh, ma tante m'a expliqué qu'une fois, le rouge n'était pas la couleur de l'amour, mais que dans le monde sorcier le bleu primait pour les amoureux ! **__»_

_« __**Alors ta tante à raisons**__ » _et il partait en me faisant un clin d'œil, à la table de Poufsouffle. Victoire qui avait vue notre échange, se moquait de mes joues roses, mais elle ne lâchait pas le préfet en chef des yeux.

A minuit nous devions aller à la tour d'Astronomie, Faust Clémence, une blonde à la queue de cheval haute, semblait obnubilé par James et ses cheveux arc en ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait les yeux doux, accompagner d'autre Serpentarde. Assise à l'une des tables avec Gabrielle et Noémia, elles semblaient me jetés des regards mauvais. Alors que je dormais presque la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur la table à écouté le professeur. Gabrielle de son coude, heurta mes bras et de justesse je me repris avant que ma tête ne s'écrase sur la table. Voulant lui faire comprendre dans mon regard de ne plus recommencé, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'en offusqué et même elle me montrait une table à ma gauche. Je voyais Potter bayer au loup-garou les cheveux bleu qui semblait faussement se lamenté à Faust de toutes sa pauvre personne. Il lançait de furtif regard appuyer à notre table. Car Lyall et Rigel avaient déjà la tête dans les étoiles a ronfler doucement pour l'un et comme un ours pour l'autre.

_« __**On dirait un appel au secoure**__ »_ Chuchotait rieuse Noémia, qui semblait être la seule encore très bien éveillé.

Comme si il avait entendu Noémia, il se retournait pour tourné le dos a Faust et s'affale négligemment sur la table en fermant les yeux. Mais ce qui ne vexé pas Clémence au contraire elle s'amusait à lui tripoter des cheveux mal coiffé. Ce qui eu le don de réveillé Gabrielle et moi pour accompagner Noémia et se moqué de sa positions. Un ronflement prononcer de Lyall et nous ne pouvions plus nous retenir, alors que le cours se finissait sur les coup de 1h du matin.

* * *

**J'espère que je vais réussir à publier une suite dans les jours qui viennent **


End file.
